Provide a clean and edited tape of the data of about 600 mother-infant pairs. The data should include the six months and nine months pregnancy interviews, the information about labor and delivery, and the newborn data from the study entitled "Infant Feeding Practices and Growth, Nutritional Status and Morbidity: A Search for Inter-relationships and Predictive Indicators in Israeli Infants of North African Extraction".